heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.09 - Hope in Central Park
Sunny Days... Everythings.... A-OK! Friednly places are we're gonna be... Can you tell me how to get... How to get to Central Park?!? All right, so the park is a nice place to be, even on a sunny day. It has fields. And trees. it's a place to relax. Sure there's some crime, but it's still nice place to be if you want to enjoy the weather. Heck, there's any number of citizens from the city. Heck on a bench near the lake there's even a teenaged girl in some sort of green outfit sitting back, relaxing, and enjoying the suns warmth even as others jog, walk, and ride on by. "Whut the...?" There's actually a beat cop on the beat, and he's stopped at the obelisk that stands as a rather strange homage to a world long past. "Get down from there!" Beat. Kurt Wagner is the pole-sitter, or rather, the obelisk gargoyle. He's perched in all his fuzzy glory (not like that!), his tail hanging down like a bell pull from the back. "Now!" It is a lovely day, and rather than scaring joggers on the trails by perching in the trees, or from imitating monkeys and swinging (or jumping) from tree to tree, Kurt's decided to be out in the open, and there have been more than one person taking pictures of the obelisk-sitter. "So much for being polite.." Kurt mumbles, and in the next moment, he's down on the ground with that tell-tale *bamf*. At that motion, the cop on the beat takes a step back, his eyes widening a bit. Protocol says to never truly 'engage' a mutant, to let the specialists deal with them.. and now he knows WHY. "Good," he begins.. and tries to sound stern, "and stay down. If I catch you up there again..." "You will be forced to handcuff me und arrest me. Do I fall under Miranda?" "I leave you alone for five minutes and look at all the trouble you're getting into," comes an amused voice from nearby. Bobby Drake, also out enjoying the day, has a soda in hand as he approaches Kurt and the cop. Sunglasses on, he'e just flashes his most charming grin to the officer as he walks over to toss an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Don't mind him, he's got a thing for heights. I'll keep his feet on the ground from now on," he says, hoping there's no trouble about to start. It's too nice a day for fighting! Meanwhile, that girl in green slowly raises her head and glances around. She looks to the left, and notices a guy in a row boat, singing out on the lake. Then she looks to the right, and notices a 'fuzzy blue demon guy' and his friend being talked to by a cop?!? Oh boy... Slowly, she starts to get up. And stretches. But tries not to look too much like she's watching them. And what about that guy on the boat? What is he singing? Well, he's not just singing technically. he's singing to a little yellow squeaky toy he occasionally squeezes. "Rubber duckie, you're the one!" *Squeaky squeak!* "You make bath time so much fun..." "You a mutant?" Kurt responds slowly, drawing out the word, "Ja.." "Then no." The cop turns now as Bobby approaches, though he's careful not to turn his back on the blue fuzzy elf. "You make sure you do that.." is given before the uniformed officer leaves to continue his rounds. Kurt's feigns a look of innocence a little longer, watching the officer leave before he offers his friend a wide grin. "I'd never sat atop an Egyptian obelisk before.. it looked like fun." And it was! "I didn't have any trouble with it.." A laugh accompanies the grin now, and he takes a step to come into line with Bobby. "I was never told that was here," comes mock accusingly, and he brings a hand out. "Tall ships in Connecticutt," and he pronounces the state's name deliberately, as if it is truly a mouthful, "und now, a perchable obelisk." That's two! Kurt is down now, and he nudges Bobby towards the lake, and in a soft sing-song, "Warren gave me the keys to his boat. Do you think he'd be mad if we moved it there?" and points to the lake which currently holds the singing row-boater. The German elf is unfamiliar with the song being sung out, and yellow eyes stare for a long moment before they turn towards the redheaded young woman, and there, they linger again. Not for long before he's asking, "What is that he's singing?" Bobby watches the officer go. The air around him chills a moment as he's tempted to peg the cop with a snowball. He probably would have in his younger days but he resists. See, he's maturing. He shakes his head before giving Kurt a little shake and letting him go. "Well, I know what to get you for your birthday then. A tourist's guide to the tristate area," Bobby teases. He laughs when nudged. "I'm pretty sure everyone would be mad if we put Warren's boat there, man," he replies, looking around as well. Heading along with Kurt, Bobby looks towards the boat. "He's singing something from Seasame Street. The Rubber Ducky song." No... The real 'Rubber Ducky' song is what he does next, as he puts down the duck, and pulls out a brass instrument, which he starts to play inbetween singing bursts of lyrics. "You gotta put down the ducky if you want to play the saxophone!" "You gotta put down the ducky!" "Put it down!" Yeah. As that singing happens, the girl in green just shakes her head. That is before she turns, and just starts to oh so casually walk in the direction of Kurt and Bobby. "Die.. Rubber Ducky song.." and pupil-less eyes turn back to the man in the rowboat. "Why isn't he singing, 'Row row row your boat'?" As he brings the saxophone up, Kurt blinks and shakes his head. "Mein Gott," he makes it sound an oath. "Und you know, some way, he'd blame it on me. No snow for miles und miles around, and somehow, he gets hit with one?" Kurt clucks his tongue, and keeps his tone low, "Should have done it." Not as if he'd be able to be caught! Hope's reaction and subsequent attention turned to them brings a smile to the blue mutant's face. It's what he does in the face of scrutiny, and he nudges his friend again. "Cute red-head incoming.." "I'll show you when we get home," Bobby replies with a laugh. "Along C is for Cookie," he adds, smirking slightly as he thinks about Kurt's reaction to the Cookie Monster. "And if he tried to blame you, I could have told him that it was a drive by snowballing," Bobby pauses. "That sounded better in my head," he adds, shaking it off. When Kurt brings Hope to his attention, Bobby looks over and lets out a thoughtful noise. "Cute but she looks a little young," he offers. And Bobby is right. After all, she may be 'cute' but she's also 'young enough to be your student' as well as being a redhead! But oh well, as she gets closer, she doesn't speak up or wave. In fact it's almost as if she's just going to walk on by. but then again, there may very well be a bit of a bump up against Kurt as she tries to walk past him. And well... There is a faint sorry." as the girl tries to get what ever she can from his pockets. But lets face it. She's not a pick pocket. Thus odds are she fumbles that a bit. Meanwhile, as if by popular request, the guy puts down his saxophone, without actually finishing his song, and then, as if by request, he starts to sing something else, "C is for cookie! That's good enough for me!" Hey, at least he starts to row for the boathouse while he sings this time? "C is for.." cookie. "Right.." Kurt shakes his head, his tones low, "If it is something you would wish to show me, I'm not sure I wish to see it.." What? And ruin the chance to see the look on the blue elf's face? Not a chance, and Kurt knows it. Pausing in his step, Kurt does look to Bobby, the grin widening even further to show those pointed canines. He points to the side of his head, "Do you have that little thing inside that tells you that things sound better inside than out?" And therefore, probably best not to say it? "Then again.." Apparently his friend does have some restraint as he offers his opinion on the matter of the redhead. "Really? You all are beginning to look the same to me.." As they walk.. sure enough, the redhead does bump him, and Kurt can feel the fumbling.. and even as he offers his own 'pardon', he pauses.. and offers, "Hey--" Beat.. and he makes a grab for the arm as it makes the attempt to pull away his keys to the jeep that is parked in the nearby garage. "Nein, fraulein.." Bobby chuckles. "Oh, relax, Kurt my man. I'm not going to show you anything like that last thing I did," he teases. "I promise no more pictures that sudden get invaded by screaming zombies," he says in his most innocent voice. He just nudges Kurt when the elf grins his way. Bobby quirks a brow at Kurt's comment. "You all? So I'm a cute redhead too now?" he asks. "Well cute for sure but I don't really dye my hair," he laughs. When Kurt gets bumped, Bobby arches both brows. He turns when his friend does, shaking his head. "You might want to be more careful there, kiddo. Grand theft auto is worse than just being a pickpocket," he remarks after seeing the keys. And as Kurt grabs the girls arm he may feel something odd. That being her arm is cold. A heck of a lot colder than a typical human arm should be, without freezing. And considering how nice and warm it is out... Well, those car keys are dropped. And the girl tries to pull her arm free. If she succeeds, she turns, and starts to run. Towards the lake. but if she doesn't, she just keeps struggling with Kurt. "Grand theft... Huh?" is said before something clicks as she starts to struggle. "Sorry, not after a car. I crash them too often." "Everyone who isn't blue.." Kurt corrects. Though now, Kurt's got her arm.. and his gaze flickers back to Bobby. Even his friend isn't this cold to the touch. Granted, he is when he's iced up, but Bobby's chill comes and goes. "Mein Gott.. fraulein, du bist kalt.." Literally.. and he doesn't let go, even as she struggles. "What are you after then?" comes what could be the million dollar question. "It's not worth much in parts. Jeeps just aren't that populiert.." "I'm blue sometimes," Bobby shoots back. Ice blue. He pauses when he notices the change in temperature in Hope. "That's..." his eyes narrow as he squints at the girl. "She may have been after your wallet and just not be good at pick pocketing," he chimes in. "Just let go." The Girls says, even as her arm returns to a more 'normal' temperature. Sure the arm of what ever she's wearing retains the cold for a little bit, buuuut... But she still tries to get free. She doesn't respond to Bobby either. Especially since what he says is true. "But you have no fur. I'm still waiting for you to need to shave," Kurt answers, a quick smirk rising. Then, it's back to Hope. He looks to the girl again, his brows rising. "I think I would have noticed any other.. attempt, with the cold hands." Because, damn! Cooooold! "Good thing my fur insulates." Kurt's attention comes around to the girl once more, those glowing yellow eyes keeping an eye as he releases her slowly, "Are you a mutant, fraulein?" he asks softly. Could be a meta, could be.. alien. "If you are, we can help you. Und if not, I know one of the priests at St. Patrick's.. und he'll help." "I shaved this morning," Bobby replies, smirking back. "And I don't need to have fur. If I ever do, I'll just borrow you," he teases. "Are you sure? And you wouldn't have just blamed me?" he asks, still more amused than anything. He lets Kurt handle the mutant side of things. "And if you were just after cash for a meal, we can buy you a hot dog or something. There are carts around." Oh yes. Talk about the carts. Because our friend who was out in the boat singing? He's baaaaack! Only now he's pushing a food cart. "Deep fried spam tacos! Get your deep fried spam tacos here!" But Hope ignores the guy as she instead lets her gaze drift from Bobby to Kurt. "I wasn't trying to be cold. And does it matter? I gotta get out of here." Kurt grins at Bobby, and the insistance that there was some razor cutting some hair actually having occurred. He offers a theatrically dubious expression before he's back to Hope, though he does echo his friend's words. "Ja.. we could buy--" But, there is the cart. Kurt doesn't give him much mind, however, but the sound of the voice is vaguely familiar, and he looks at the cart-man. He dips his head, and narrows his eyes, his expression shift to.. confused. "Was..?" before he addressed the .. stalker? "Nein.. no tacos.." he offers a little more harshly than, perhaps, Bobby is used to seeing from the blue bamfer. "Now, you.. it does matter.." Beat. "I'm Kurt, und that is Bobby.." "Deep fried..." Bobby trails off, making a face. "Okay, even I think that sounds disgusting," and he's made several questionable food choices. Shaking his head, he offers a wave to Hope when Kurt introduces him. "Hey. Why such a hurry to run? It's not like we're calling back the five-oh to haul you off." "Hope." is what the girl says as she finally tugs her arm free. "And trust me. That's all I can say." There's a pause, especially as her gaze locks onto Kurt. "Its for your own good if I don't say anything else." And yes, the guy at the food cart keeps trying to shill his tacos in the background. "Hope.." Kurt repeats, and he's staring at the girl. Ever have that feeling that someone's walking over your grave? Right. There. There's something unsettling, and not in a 'Ruthie', 'Blindfold' sort of way. Not even in a Jean Grey sort of way- that, he's used to and actually enjoys. Sometimes. Mostly. "At least come to St. Patrick's.. get a roof over your head." If she's reduced to stealing, then.. "Bitte.." The school is probably right out at the moment. "Bobby, is that something even you won't eat now?" "Hope, huh? Nice name," Bobby replies with a smile. "So one name like Cher and Madonna?" he's just teasing a little. "And if the church is no good, I've got a twenty in my pocket you can have," he offers. "Oh yeah. No way I'm touching one of those." And here's where the girl says something. Something she flat out knows she shouldn't. Something that if it somehow gets into the wrong persons hands, it could lead to her death. Or worse. A whole lot worse for a whole lot of other people. But after the other day, and what she thinks was picked out of her brain then... Well, let's not go there. besides, maybe the name will be meaningless to these guys and they'll just forget about it. "Hope... Summers." is said. That is before she takes a deep breath, and tries to remain calm. While searching for a way to get out of this before things get any worse or anything else is revealed. "And no church. And you can keep your money." "She doesn't want to be compared to Cher, I guess.. und that was smart." He's teasing, and it's a gentle sound. Kurt leaves the real stuff to his friends. "Fraulein.. Summers." Summers? "Bobby," Kurt stagewhispers, "is the surname 'Summers' something as populiert as, say.. Schmidt? Or.. Wagner?" Beat. "Smith?" Because.. "We have a friend with that last name, und if I look at you under a certain light.." she looks something like him. Well, more.. "Nein.. couldn't be." Kurt looks at the girl for a long moment longer and gestures away from the park, "Walk with us?" Just so they won't catch notice in the park.. "Bitte?" "I suppose it's best not to. I mean wh-" Bobby pauses mid-attempted joke. "Summers?" his attention snaps back to Hope. "It is not, Kurt," he replies. "I've only ever heard that name around that friend of ours," he says. Squinting at Hope again, Bobby sighs. "If she turns out to be another one...man. I'll be out ten bucks," yes, he bet on 'which X-man will have a kid from another universe/timeline show up next'. Technically Bobby might /not/ be out ten bucks. Since Hope isn't a child, but instead a grandchild. Through adoption. Not that she's told anyone that. At least not yet. Unfortunately though, as she looks at Bobby, and then Kurt, the redhead just tries not to say or do anything to alarm them. Not as she tries to think of a way out of this. All though if they do get close to that deep fried taco stand... "Look. I said too much. All right." "I know it sounds.. difficult to believe, but," and Kurt lowers his voice, "when cute, young blue fuzzy women appear out of nowhere und call you 'dad', it makes it hard to ignore the fact they might be telling the truth." There's a reason he's 'going there'. "Und, if this is the case here und now, you should know that we, of all people, understand.. even if we don't." Of everyone, Kurt does have faith. That taco stand.. is really beginning to concern Kurt. It's there.. and the man behind it was the same on the water. With the warning given before, the blue elf follows it up with a step towards it, "Go.. we don't want any.." Bobby will be thankful not to lose the bet. "Too much? Hope, you haven't said much at all. Trust me, I know someone that has saying too much practically trademarked. He goes on and on so you didn't even come close to too much," he replies, in a good mood. "And even if it's not the case, hey...how bad could it be. We deal with weird on a daily basis so it won't faze us," he says. Kurt's confrontation with the taco-man is watched curiously but Bobby doesn't comment. Talk about inspiration, eh Kurt? Because before Hope can really answer any more questions, she starts to change. It looks /almost/ like she's becoming blue. And fuzzy. And she just looks at Bobby. "Trust me. If /HE/ finds me, it is too much." /THEN/ she just looks at Kurt, and says, "Later... Dad." All though that last word sounds a heck of a lot like she's /NOT/ serious, before... *BAMF!* Category:Log